And I Feel Fine
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Nothing can be done about it. I'm afraid this is it. For pyrrhiccomedy's reverse request meme on LJ: A meteorite is going to hit the Earth in two days. Who do the nations spend their last hours with, and what do they take the opportunity to say?


**48 hours**

At nine in the morning sharp, all the countries were setting down to another world meeting, everyone noticed (but none spoke up about such) that America was missing.

"Well, we need to stay on schedule," Germany said, gathering everyone to begin, "First, we must address the matter of--" America kicked in the doors of the meeting room and ran to the head of the table, shoving Germany to the side.

"Everyone!" He shouted, panting, "There is a meteorite approaching Earth." He received a couple of worried looks before England gibed:

"April Fools was months ago, America. Sit down so we can get to work."

"No, I'm serious this time," America cried, leaning over the table with desperate eyes. Nobody jumped to his defense. "W-Why won't you believe me?"

"Greece," Great Britain called to the snoozing nation across the table who started awake, "One of yours wrote The Boy Who Cried Wolf, correct?"

"Aesop." The Mediterranean nation replied with a nod.

"You know that story, don't you?" America nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. England rolled his eyes and sighed before snapping, "Well, this is the hundredth time you've played the Nation who cried Meteorite. None of us are falling for it again."

"B-B-But--" America stammered to try to attempt to explain that this one was real.

Meanwhile, Canada stepped gingerly over the kicked in door and came into the room. He cleared his throat softly before speaking up, "He's not lying this time, eh." A heavy blush ran to his face as, for the first time in history, everyone looked at him. "Ahem, y-yeah," He set a small print out of some graphs and photos and science-y information on the table. Nations crowded around to get a look. "M-My people estimate we've got about 48 hours."

"My God," England gasped, looking at a slopping graph of the object's proximity to the planet versus time. "We have to do something about this."

"This thing is the size of the Northwest Territories," Canada replied gravely. Nearly no one understood just _how_ big that was (even less actually knew what the Northwest Territories were), but they all got that it was immense. "Nothing can be done about it. I'm afraid this is it."

**47 hours**

Upon hearing that the earth was to be destroyed in two days, Estonia shut down his laptop and went for a walk in his countryside, something he hadn't done in quite a long time.

**45 hours**

Italy pushed his way through the bushes to sneak through Switzerland's yard. He wanted to say goodbye to Germany before he spent his last hours with his brother. Suddenly there were no more bushes and Italy found himself out in the open. Scrambling to find a place to hide before he was caught, Italy froze at the call of an amicable Swiss voice. He turned to see that it was indeed Switzerland who had called his name or at least he thought it was; it was hard to see past the glare of dozens of gold baubles and chains hanging from the man's neck.

"Italy! Come here!" He shouted again, trotting down his steps. Italy noticed that his shoes cut the grass as he walked. As Switzerland got closer, Italy could see they were covered in diamonds.

"You're not going to shoot me?" Italy asked nervously.

"Would you like me to?" Switzerland asked, reaching into his jacket. Italy shook his head furiously. The other nation produced a gold pistol.

"W-Where did you get all this stuff?" Italy asked, staring in disturbed admiration at the gun.

"I spent every cent I've saved," Switzerland replied with a twisted smile, "Every last one."

"Brother," Liechtenstein called from the porch, "Lunch is ready."

"Come eat with us, Italy," The Swiss murmured, "Only the finest for the end."

Italy considered going in before shaking his head, "I need to go see Germany, thank you though." He almost added 'maybe next time' but stopped himself.

"L-Let me give you something then," Switzerland patted down his front, trying to decide what he could get rid of. His hands settled on his belt, covered in emeralds. "Here," He cried, tearing it from his body, ripping the belt hoops on his pants, and holding it out to Italy, who put his hands up and refused to accept it. "Please take it," Switzerland desperately pressed the leather into the other nation's hands before taking a deep breath and throwing his arms around Italy. "I'll be right there, Schwester," He called, rushing up the lawn.

Italy looked down at the belt in his hands, then at Switzerland. He sighed and rushed on to get to Germany's.

**43 hours**

America put the 'Armageddon' disc into his DVD player. "There has to be some way," He whispered, sitting on his couch and fast forwarding through the opening credits.

**42 hours  
**  
"Coming, aru," China called, rushing to his front door where he found Japan. "Can I help you, aru?"

"Ah, yes," Japan said with a short bow, "I'm sorry to intrude."

"It's not a problem, aru," China chimed with a wave of his huge sleeve.

"I was curious," Japan sighed, looking somewhere in the area of China's knees before raising his head to look his 'brother' in the eye, trying to keep his face blank, "If we could have tea."

China's smile fell to a look of surprise before returning. "Of course," He said with tears in his eyes, "Please come in, aru."

**40 hours**

Greece looked fondly upon the pillars his mother had left him. He was proud that they'd stood so long, long after she was gone away. He ran a hand down one, wondering if it might survive after he was gone.

**38 hours**

At dusk, Austria sat at his piano; he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd want to be at the end of the world. Dulcet melodies flowed through his empty house. Hungary knocked on the front door several times before reached for the doorknob and finding it unlocked.

She stood in the doorway to the parlor, watching him play. His elegant fingers danced across the keys and slowed as the song came to an end. In the afterglow, she strode up behind him and set a hand on his shoulder. He didn't seem surprised.

"We never danced." She said softly, looking down at where his hands were still poised on their keys. He rose to look at her; his face blank.

"I can't play and dance at the same time," He said almost in the same tone he'd used to chide Italy when he was young.

"We don't need music to dance." She replied, taking one of his delicate hands and leading him around the low bench into the wide space of the room. Their fingers intertwined, and she whispered against his cheek, "Please." Silently, he wrapped an arm around her waist and she smiled. "What dance should we do?"

"A waltz." Austria replied after a minute, smiling at her. She beamed back and they began. One, two, three. One, two, three. She laid her head on his chest and began to hum a piece that Austria could remember playing at thousands of balls, but to which he had never danced. The simple sound of Hungary's voice with the faint noise of their unified steps was more beautiful to Austria than any music he'd ever heard.

**34 hours**

"Prost!" The Germanic nations chorused as their beers slammed together, and foam ran down the sides.

"So," The white haired former country said with a deep sigh, "Y'guys're sure thi's it?"

"Ja," The younger replied, wiping foam from his lip.

"Well, I wudn't wanna spend m'time with an'one else but you, West." Prussia clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder. Germany turned and smiled at his brother.

"Same t'you." He mumbled with a nod.

**33 hours**

"Hello," America said once the ringing on the other end stopped, "NASA? Hey listen, I think I got an idea about how to stop this meteorite."

**30 hours**

England opened his eyes at the sound of the phone. He glanced at the clock by his side, 3 AM. He was far too dazed to try to figure out how much longer he had until it was all over. "Hullo," He mumbled.

"Oui? Angleterre?" France's voice came nervously to him.

"Oh Christ," England groaned, "The last thing I want to do during my last hours on this planet is listen to you." He made to hang up the phone.

"Wait, England! Please listen to me, I'm serious." England's hand paused right above the hook and he brought the phone back to his ear. France was silent on the other end for nearly a whole minute. "I 'ave been zinking," He murmured, "And I wanted to say," England could hear France take a deep breath. "Zat I don't really 'ate you. You are not bad; you still 'ave no taste and need an eyebrow wax, but you are not...bad." England frowned and stared at his knees under his sheets. "I am sorry for all ze trouble I 'ave caused you." England didn't know if France hung up first, but the other end of the line was silent after that. The Briton hung up the phone and lay awake until the sky grew light.

**27 hours**

Canada woke with Cuba's arms wrapped firmly around his waist. He smiled before remembering that this was his last day. He leaped from bed, waking Cuba, and ran outside, fumbling to put on a robe. His eyes turned to the east where the sky was just beginning to lighten.

Cuba came out a few minutes later, shivering in the sharp morning air. Canada watched as the sun rose. "Ain't it beautiful?" Cuba remarked, setting his chin on Canada's shoulder.

"I'm glad I got to see it," He sighed as the light reached the two of them.

"What'd you wanna do today?" The Caribbean nation murmured into Canada's pale neck.

"I want you to make peace with my brother." Canada said seriously. Cuba stared angrily at him. "Please," Canada took the other man's large, dark hand into his own, "Nothing would make me happier."

Cuba looked down, then back at Canada's hopeful face, "Alright," He murmured, drawing the smaller man into his arms, "Just for you."

**24 hours**  
"Moi moi," Finland cheered happily, sitting down to the large breakfast spread Sweden had made.

"Why're we having such a big breakfast, Mama?" Sealand asked picking up his knife and fork.

"Because sometimes it's fun to have a nice family breakfast," 'Mama' replied, trying to keep his smile. Sweden sat down at the other end of the table with a large mug of coffee in his hand.

"Well, why'd we have to get all dressed up?" Sealand remarked, glancing to both his 'parents' dressed in suits before checking out his own fine attire.

"Because sometimes it's fun to dress up." Finland replied weakly, trying not to think about what was going to happen.

"Then, why--"

"Sealand!" Finland shrieked with tears in his eyes. He saw the hurt look on the young nation's face and adjusted his tone, "Please, can we just enjoy the time we have together?" Sealand nodded slowly in response. "Good," Finland whispered with a sad smile, "Good."

**23 hours**

"Can we have a party?" Northern Italy asked his southern brother as they stared out at their land.

"Why the hell would we do that?" The elder snapped.

"Because the world's going to end," As much as North Italy often couldn't read the atmosphere, he knew how serious it was now. Romano was silent for a very long time. Veniciano frowned and thought he'd said something wrong. He slowly got up and headed back inside.

"Sure," His brother replied with a shuddering breath, "That sounds like a good idea."

**20 hours**

"I think I really upset Mama," Sealand muttered, swinging his legs over the garden wall at Latvia's house.

"Sounds like you did," Latvia agreed.

"I just don't get what the big deal is!"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?" Sealand stopped swinging his legs.

"The world's gonna end tomorrow." Latvia murmured. Sealand didn't say anything; he stared at his knees. Then he sniffled once, twice, and soon he was crying softly. Latvia slid closer to him and wrapped his arms around the younger nation.

**18 hours**

"But, brother," Belarus called through the door, "If the world is ending, why can't we just get married?"

Russia sat huddled under his desk and thought perhaps it was just time to give up.

**17 hours**

Cuba put the phone down.

"Well?" Canada asked him.

"It's busy."

**16 hours**

"No, sir, I understand," America worked to get a word in edgewise, "Yes, but--okay, alright, gotcha." He hung up the phone.

**14 hours**

Lithuania looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled nervously at the ends of his skirt. Poland stood behind him, admiring his work. "Didn't I like totally tell you you'd look sooo cute in that?"

"Heh, I guess you were right."

"Guess? I totally _know_ that I was right, Liet."

"Hm," Lithuania gazed through his own reflection before asking, "Why'd you have me over to try on clothes?"

"It wasn't like just to put on clothes." Poland said softly, taking Lithuania's arm in his and laying his head on Lithuania's shoulder, "I totally wanna spend my last night with you."

**13 hours**

England knocked on France's door. It was a couple minutes before the other nation answered. "Ah, bonjour, Angleterre--"

"Save it." England said bluntly, "I've been thinking about what you said." He stopped dead for a few minutes. "And...I guess...I don't hate you either." A sad smile spread on France's face. "I guess, I was just a bit envious and really block headed."

"Would you like a glass of wine, England?" France asked simply. England considered it before slowly nodding.

**11 hours**

Spain hammered on the front door of the Italian home. To his dual delight and dismay, the southern brother answered. "Romi," Spain cheered, throwing his arms up, "You didn't come to say goodbye to me, so I came to you." He made a motion to sweep the Italian up in his arms. The smaller man stepped away.

"Get the hell out!" He barked.

"Rom--" Spain's voice stopped as the door slammed in his face.

South Italy stared at the door, trying to stay angry, trying to still hate Spain. His knuckles were white and tears flooded his eyes as he tried to maintain hatred for the Spaniard. Just like in any other battle, he lost miserably and wrenched the door open.

"Oi, Spain!" He yelled at the nation's retreating back. The other nation turned around with a hopeful look in his bloodshot eyes. "We're having a little party tomorrow; you're welcome to come if you want."

Spain smiled weakly and nodded.

**7 hours**

Denmark lay awake in bed; he just couldn't sleep when he knew what awaited him, everyone, in the morning.

There was a soft knock at the door. Denmark was up and answering in a flash. He found himself looking at Norway. "What're ya doing here so late? Don't you know it's--" Denmark never got to finish as Norway grabbed his shirt and slammed their lips together.

**5 hours**

Every nation watched the sun rise as it came to him for the last time.

**1 hour**

Canada banged on the door of his brother's house. Inside, America blew his nose and paused his twentieth viewing of 'Armageddon' to answer the door. "Hey, Matt," He sighed, "Come to say goodbye?"

"Everyone's going to Italy's house," Canada said softly, "So we can all be together." America frowned. "I came to make sure you were going."

"I can't."

"Why not? What else could you possibly be doing?"

"I need to watch 'Armageddon' until I figure out a way to stop the world from ending." America started to close the door, "It was nice to see you."

"No!" Canada slammed his shoulder into the door and shoved his way in. There were tears in his eyes behind his glasses, "This is our last day," He whispered a couple tears escaped and ran down his cheeks, "I won't let you spend it at home, _alone_, trying to find a way to stop this from happening." America stood with the doorknob still in his hands. "Please, Alfred." Canada put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Alright," He sighed, "I'll go."

**---**

No one felt like saying anything. They had either already said what they wanted to, or wanted to take certain things to their graves, which would just so happen to be in the Italys' backyard. They all stood together, some holding hands, others with their arms around others shoulders. It didn't feel like much of a party.

Then, Canada buckled with a cry. They were hit. "How long do we have?" Someone asked.

"About a minute," Germany replied, "Two, if we're lucky."

America stared at his struggling brother, he began to feel the ripples of the blast. England stood beside him; he grabbed his hand, just to have something to hold, so he wouldn't get lost.

"Arthur," He gasped weakly, squeezing England's hand, "I'm scared."

"So am I, lad," England replied, holding just as tightly.


End file.
